


Prompt: Fragile; MCU; Steve Rogers

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [78]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. A look at Steve after Bucky dragged him on that roller coaster ride. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 2





	Prompt: Fragile; MCU; Steve Rogers

Steve thinks he might finally be done throwing up, but his breathing and heart still aren’t steady.

His ma’s been yelling into the phone for the last hour. Apparently, the Buchanans and the rest of the party line are content to let her, though, he doesn’t know if Bucky is actually on the other end or not.

Someday, he’s going to get Buck back.

Someday, he’s also going to find a way to thank Bucky for dragging him onto that death trap. For looking out for him but not believing he’s too fragile to be treated like a true pal.


End file.
